After the Dance: Fiona and Holly J
by nodaybuttoday317
Summary: This is after the spring semi formal, Fiona, Holly j and Anya have their sleepover, but what happens when Fiona and Holly J are talking in Fiona's room?
1. Chapter 1

After the Dance: Fiona and Holly J

Fiona, Holly J, and Anya walked in Fiona's loft. Holly J walked to the bathroom with her duffle bag in her hand. Before she went to get changed she turned around and gave Fiona a little smile. Fiona returned the smile and went to get bedroom to get her pajamas on. Anya just stared at the two and followed Fiona into her room.

"What did Holly J say to you?" Anya asked when she shut the door.

"She said she just wanted things to stay the same." Fiona said. She opened her drawer and pulled out her favorite silk pajamas.

"She's sure not acting like it." Anya stated. Fiona ignored her and put on her pajamas.

There was a knock at the door, "Hey are you guys ready?" Holly J asked.

"Yeah we're coming." Fiona opened the door to find Holly J in an old T-shirt and sweatpants, "Hey you forgot to take your necklace off." Holly J wrapped her arms around Fiona's neck and unclipped her necklace. Fiona got lost in Holly J's eyes for a second, but Holly J turned away from her and put the necklace on Fiona's dresser.

"Well come on, I picked a romance movie that I think we will all enjoy." Holly J took Fiona's hand and pulled her over to the couch. Anya followed and sat down next to them. She gave Holly J a look; Holly J just rolled her eyes and started the movie. Half way though "The Notebook" Holly J leaned her head on Fiona's shoulder and wrapped her arm around her waist. Fiona's heart started the beat slightly faster than normal.

When the movie ended Anya turned off the TV.

"So, sleeping arrangements?" Anya asked.

"Well, you can have the couch and I'll sleep with Fi." Holly J got off the couch and pulled Fiona up with her.

"Ok" Anya said. She grabbed a blanket from the closet and lied down on the couch. "Have a good night you two." She said sarcastically. Fiona gave her a look and followed Holly J into her bedroom.

Holly J and Fiona climbed into bed.

"Holly J?" Fiona said.

"Yeah"

"What was your favorite part in the movie?"

"I guess at the end when Allie chooses Noah."

"Do you think I'll ever find love like that?"

"Of course you will Fi." Holly J rested her head on her palm.

Fiona took Holly J's hand and held it for a few minutes.

"Are you ok Fiona?" Holly J asked concerned.

Fiona shook her head, "I don't know anymore."

Holly J smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Fiona's ear. Fiona returned the smile and held Holly J's hand tighter.

"There's so much that I think you should know but I'm afraid it might ruin our friendship" Fiona said.

"You can tell me anything Fiona." Holly J said, "And I swear I freak out about anything."

"Well Ok" Fiona sighed and looked into Holly J's eyes. "Every time I see you I get butterflies in my stomach, when I'm with you I feel like the happiest person in the world. I want to be the one who makes you smile and makes you laugh. I want to be there for whenever you need me and I want to be the one who will love you forever and never let anyone hurt you. I love you so much Holly J."

Holly J stared at Fiona, "Wow…no one's ever said anything like that to me before." Holly J placed her hand on Fiona's cheek and stroked it. Holly J looked into Fiona's eyes. She saw herself with Fiona, a way she had seen herself before. She had a smile on her face and she actually looked happy.

Holly J couldn't help herself, she leaned in and kissed Fiona on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona couldn't believe what was happening. She closed her eyes and wrapped one arm around Holly J's waist and the other was on the back of her neck. Holly J pulled Fiona closer; it was the most amazing feeling in the word for the both of them. Holly J pulled away for a second. Fiona's eyes were wide with surprise and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Fiona…that was amazing." Holly J said. She had a dreamy look on her face as she stared into Fiona's light blue eyes.

"Holly J…does this mean?" Fiona asked. Holly J nodded. Fiona's smile widened and without thinking she kissed Holly J, "I love you Holly J"

"I love you Fiona"

The next morning Holly J woke up in Fiona's arms. She smiled and whispered in her ear, "You are unbelievably gorgeous Fiona."

Fiona smiled and opened her eyes, "Thanks, but you are unbelievably gorgeous Holly J."

"Happy birthday Fiona" Holly J leaned in and kissed Fiona on the lips.

"Thanks Holly J."

"We should go wake Anya up." Holly J said.

She and Fiona climbed out of bed and walked into the living room hand in hand.

"Anya, wake up" Fiona shook Anya awake.

Anya yawned and looked up at Fiona and Holly J.

"Five more minutes" She said.

"No come on, it's time for breakfast."

Anya groaned and got off the couch noticing Fiona and Holly J holding hands.

"What happened between you two last night?" Anya asked.

"Let's just say that Fiona and I are officially together." Holly J said leaning on Fiona.

Anya smiled, "Well it's about time."

Fiona walked into the kitchen and pulled out their breakfast.

They sat at the table eating their bagels and locks. Anya was eyeing the two as they stared at each other.

"You two better not start making out in front of me." Anya said.

"Don't worry we won't…maybe." Fiona laughed.

Anya's phone vibrated, she opened it to find a text from her mom.

"Who is it?" Holly J asked.

"My mom, she's says I should come home now." Anya said. She got up from the table and grabbed her bag.

"Oh Fiona, happy birthday" She said before she walked out the door.

"Thanks Anya"

After she left, Fiona cleared the table.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I have an idea." Holly J said. She got up and took Fiona's hand pulling her into a passionate kiss. Fiona's hands wrapped around Holly J's waist. She picked her up and brought her over to the couch. They continued to kiss until Fiona heard a knock at the door. She immediately got off Holly J and fixed her hair.

"Come in" She said.

Fiona's mother walked into the loft. Her hair was in its usual bun and she had on a black work uniform.

"Hi Mom" Fiona said.

"Hi Mrs. Coyne" Holly J said.

"Hello Holly J, how are you?" Mrs. Coyne asked.

"I'm fine."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Fiona asked.

"Well I came to check on you and your brother wanted me to give you this." Mrs. Coyne gave Fiona a little package wrapped in silver wrapping paper and a black bow. Fiona opened the gift to find a small silver necklace with a diamond heart charm.

"Wow" Fiona said.

"Happy birthday sweetie" Mrs. Coyne said.

"Thanks Mom"

"I have to get back to work, but I should be back tomorrow." Mrs. Coyne kissed her daughter's forehead and said goodbye to Holly J.

"So how about we go get ready and I'll take you out for your big birthday shopping day."

"Something tells me you've been planning today for a while."

"I've saving money for this day for a long time." Holly J got up and kissed Fiona before she went to go get changed.

Fiona sighed, "Best birthday ever"


End file.
